Tale as Old as Time
by Laze0
Summary: Sequel to "Fairy Tales". Beauty and the Beast scenario. Sappy romance stuff. Starring Nino, Jaffar, Serra... among others. Read and Review.


I guess this would be a sequel to "Fairy Tales". I wanted to put Sain, Serra, and Nino in a better light since I kind of bashed them in the previous story. Love the characters but that's how the story turned out. they are probably out of character so if you don't like then don't read. Sappy romance and crap like that. So read and review.

Disclaimer- Fire Emblem belongs to some other guys

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

Beauty- Nino

Beast- Jaffar (who else?)

Lumiere (the chandelier) - Sain

Cogsworth (clock) - Matthew

Maurice (the dad) - Brendan

Mrs. Potts- Serra

Chip- Florina

Two brothers- Linus and Lloyd (not actually part of it)

It was a bright and cheery day, perfect weather for going outside and running and hanging out with friends. The Reed family was planning to take advantage of the day. Lloyd and Linus were sparring. Brendan was jogging. Nino wasn't as active. She chose instead to pull out a chair and read a new book.

"You need to be more active squirt. If you always have your nose in books, no man will ever marry you. Well, it's not like any will want to anyways but why hurt your chances?" Linus panted as he sat down after cooling down from the sparring session.

"Don't be mean Linus. Our little sister is going to grow up and leave us someday and you will miss her," Lloyd said as he joined them.

"That won't be happening for a long, long time," Linus snorted.

"The way you two act, it's no wonder no one wants to join our family," Brendan's voice rang out.

"Hey pops. Enjoy the run?" Linus greeted. The "run" was six miles.

"It took me two hours for six miles. I'm getting old," Brendan said.

"Don't say that dad. You still have some good years left," Lloyd put in.

Brendan gave him a weird look and Lloyd retracted his statement, "I meant that you're not old yet. You're still in great shape."

"Yeah, round," Linus whispered to Nino, pointing at their dad's beer belly. Nino giggled.

Brendan seemed not to hear him. He motioned for Nino to take the chair back inside and the brothers to go in. They did so and followed Brendan to the large family dining table fitted for six. It used to be a family of six.

The mother died in childbirth, shortly after Nino was born. Brendan missed her dearly and erected her grave by the house. Every sunset, he would go out alone and sit in front of the grave for a little bit before returning back to the house. Nino never asked about her mother. Early on, she learned from Linus and Lloyd all she had to know. She was a beautiful and kind woman, though she could be a demon when the brothers or Brendan made her angry.

Their pet dog Wally, though he was rather loud, was a joy in the home. He was there when Lloyd was born. His loss was missed dearly. He too had a grave by the home, close to the mother's.

Now they were a family of four, four close knit and protective members. They took care of each other. Even when one of them griped about their chores, everyone always pitched in. They were happy but the Brendan missed his house of laughter when his wife was still alive.

"Now. Linus and Lloyd will come with me tomorrow to the village. We're running low on meat and water. We might need some more grain and some vegetables for the coming winter. Best to get them while they are fresh," Brendan told them.

"We do have our garden," Lloyd pointed out.

The "garden" was about half an acre. The garden grew a variety of vegetables and there were even a small grove of fruit trees. They had a plow that Brendan used to till the land. His sons want him to get some oxen to help plow but Brendan refused to waste money on something he claimed he could do. He lost the argument when Nino fixed him with a cold glare and bought two baby calves and claimed that by the time the calves have grown up, his back would give out. Brendan protested but there was nothing he wouldn't do for his baby girl.

"I suppose but it never hurts to have a small stash in case something happens to the crops," Brendan scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Fair enough so when do we leave?" Lloyd asked.

"Now," Brendan said.

"Wait? What?" the children said alarmed.

"We're going to the far village. The closest one is out of meat," Brendan said.

The brothers groaned but went upstairs and packed some overnight bags. They bid Nino goodbye and gave her the three rules again. "No vices. No burning down the house. No attacking the deliverymen who show up just because you are freaked out." The latter was a joke Linus put in because of the incident back when Nino was seven and left alone for the first time.

The next day, there was a freak snowstorm. The storm placed the Reeds (minus Nino) in disarray. They were caught in the full brunt of the storm. They stumbled around for a bit before finally seeking refuge in a nearby castle.

The castle was a dreary sight. Once tall and majestic, it was but a shadow of its former glory. The walls were cracked and in dire need of repair. The left tower seemed to be barely standing straight. In this depressing place was a large garden of flowers. There were hibiscuses, tulips, lilies, and camellias. There were peonies, sunflowers, and violets. Out of all these flowers the most beautiful were the roses. Red and vibrant, even in this season, the roses seem to hold an ethereal beauty.

"Let's ask for some help," Brendan said, teeth chattering. He was doing better than his sons. Linus was blue in the face and Lloyd looked near ready to faint.

They knocked at the large gate and it eerily opened up. The Reeds have no time to be freaked out with Lloyd nearly dead from frostbite. They quickly entered and found themselves in a warm and cozy house. They closed the doors behind them and walk to the inner dining chamber. There was a large table fit for thirty in the center. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling to provide light. There were many portraits hanging the walls. What captivated the men were the feast in front of their eyes and the three tubs of hot water and other frostbite treating agents.

Linus and Brendan hurriedly rushed Lloyd to the tub and submerged him despite his weak protests. After repeatedly dunking him for fifteen minutes, they took him out and covered him with towels. Then Linus and Brendan jumped in their respective tubs. The water was cooler now but it would still aid them in not losing any limbs or digits due to frostbite.

When they were done, they helped themselves to the feast taking care to feed Lloyd some things. There were roast chicken, ham, potatoes, and greens. There were a chocolate cake, pies, and breads. After eating their fill, the three men, now recuperated from their adventure in the snow, lugged their frozen slabs of meat through the castle, trying to find their host. They wanted to thank him/her for their generosity and kindness.

Finding no one, they headed back to the dining hall to find the food was cleared. They were getting spooked but were too tired and weak to venture out into the blizzard again. They walked through the castle and found three doors open. These rooms each had a large bed. Taking this as a sign to rest in there, they went to their respective rooms and slept.

In the morning, now better rested, the three men tried to find their host once again. Again, they turned up empty. None of the other rooms opened. They entered the dining hall and found another feast. There were cold cuts, breads, and pastries. They once again ate their fill and searched one last time. Their search again turned up nothing. They returned to their rooms and gathered their belongings and left the castle.

On the grounds, Brendan decided to get a rose for Nino who must have been worried sick about them especially after the freak snowstorm. When he plucked one off the thorny vines, a loud roar sounded throughout the grounds. It was bestial and primal, as ethereal as the roses.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM ME?" a beast, tall, furious, and strong, roared at them, "I HAVE OFFERED SHELTER AND FOOD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY STEALING MY ROSES?"

"I- we apologize ," Brendan paled, "I would be more than happy to compensate for the lodging and the rose."

"Do you think I need your paltry gold? I am the lord of this castle. Riches are worthless to me. The price for my rose is life," the Beast roared more controlled than before.

"Life? Do you wish for servants?" Linus asked boldly, "I can't cook, clean, or anything like that so there would be no point in me being a servant. Take my brother instead."

"Thanks Linus," Lloyd said sarcastically, "But I think he means paying with our life literally."

"I'm afraid that won't work. We will fight for our lives if you so wish to take them," Brendan rejects firmly.

"Do you believe you can beat me?" the Beast glared.

"We have to try," Brendan said as he went into a wrestling stance. Linus and Lloyd found some dead branches on the ground. They weren't sharp but they can be a blunt instrument.

"Very well. Out of respect for your courage and will, I will grant you a week's time. In that time, send one willing sacrifice to me and I will forget your debt," the Beast sneered before disappearing into the nearby woods.

"What should we do now?" Lloyd asked.

"Get out of this place and return to Nino. She'll be angry but I think she would be able to move on," Brendan sighed indicating that he would go to the Beast at the end of the week.

The journey back was short and quiet. The Reeds were grateful for that. Their time with each other was growing shorter by the day. They want as much time together as possible.

Nino was there to greet them at the front door and she was not happy. She quickly told them that their entire crop was destroyed by the snow. Their oxen were alive due to the makeshift barn they had but now their crops were dead. There was the extra supplies the father and brothers got but that would not last them through the winter. Brendan was more needed than ever to salvage what they can of the crops.

Unfortunately, with the addition of the news the other three had, the Reed family were in major trouble. They sat moodily around the table, taking care to first dry and preserve the meat. They had to decide what to do.

"I have to go. No buts about it. I won't have any one of you go to him," Brendan said gruffly.

"But we need you here!" Nino cried.

"There's no other option. Dip into our savings. Live frugally for a while. Then next spring, sell your mother's necklace. That should be enough for some seeds. Maybe even a new hoe," Brendan mussed Nino's hair.

"Dad. Stop," Nino cried on her father's shoulders.

"We have enough food for a while. We're good on feed as well. Good thing Nino insisted on those calves. Now they are grown and can help with the plowing. You may need to go into town a few more times to get through the winter," Brendan paused then started again trying to keep from crying, "You are all strong. I know you can make it even without me."

Nino started bawling in earnest now. Linus was sobbing. Lloyd and Brendan both had tears running down their face. The sadness was deep and heavy. In a few short days Brendan would be gone, leaving his children behind.

On the night before the departure, Nino came to a choice. She knew her dad can't go to the Beast. There was no way the three of them could survive the winter without him. Maybe she could negotiate with the Beast. After all, how important could a rose be?

So Nino wrote a quick note, telling her family where she was going. Then she set off. Luckily for her the weather was nice and she was able to make the journey without any difficulties. She even managed to pick a few flowers that were not yet killed off by the winter winds.

She arrived at the Beast's door and took a deep breath. She knocked in rapid succession and held her breath. She did not know what to expect since her brothers and father were not very descriptive about the Beast's appearance besides calling him a beast. She gave a small yelp when a lumbering figure answered the door. Her first thought was "A bear is answering the door."

For the Beast's part, he was aggravated. He was asleep and was not expecting visitors. He remembered that he threatened someone into coming to the castle and paying with their life but he did not expect anyone to actually show up. So when he saw a little slip of a girl shivering in the cold, his first inclination was to shut the door as fast as he could. The girl was fast though and put her foot in the doorway.

"Ow ow ow. How rude! Don't you know you aren't supposed to close the door in someone's face?" Nino demanded, a bit peeved that the big bad bear that was the reason she was even here was about to shove her away.

"What are you doing here girl?" the Beast growled.

"Do you have something stuck in the back of your throat? That sounds like a nasty cold," Nino said thoughtfully.

"Why are you here?" the Beast repeated.

"If you do, I know a good recipe with roots and stuff. Tastes disgusting, but it works. Three days later and poof, no more cold," Nino ignored the Beast.

"Enough! For what reason do you have in coming here?" the Beast roared.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Nino yelled.

"You little-"the Beast made to swipe at Nino but Nino bolted inside.

She ran to the kitchen in hopes of hiding. She hid in one of the large cabinets that stored some fine dishes. She moved them a little to make room but broke them. For a second, she was worried the Beast heard the noise but heard him walk past. Sighing in relief, she fell out of the cabinet and sunk down onto the kitchen floor.

"Why hello there. Are you a guest here? I'm Serra," a teapot said.

"You-you're a- you're a-a-a" Nino stuttered.

"A teapot? Yes. I know. You see. We, several others and I, were cursed into household items. The Beast was cursed to bear the form of a monster," Serra said.

"Others?" Nino asked perplexed by this turn of events.

"There is a chandelier thing called Sain. He used to be the chamberlain. There is my daughter Florina, a teacup. And the Beast's best friend Matthew, a clock. Well, former best friend, a long story about that. You don't need to know it now. There are others but they keep to themselves in various rooms so we are the only ones you need to know," Serra ranted.

"Um. Those dishes I broke. Nobody was…" Nino trailed off.

"Oh don't worry dear. Those were just very expensive dishes," Serra said happily.

"Ex-expensive?" Nino said fearfully.

"Oh yes. They were masterpieces but don't worry. They were hardly ever used," Serra comforted.

Nino tried to change the subject, "So how were you cursed?"

"Now that would be a long story. You must be tired. Why don't you take a rest?" Serra said as she hopped and indicated Nino to follow.

Serra led Nino to a well-furnished room and bade her good night. Nino fell fast asleep but it wasn't until tomorrow that she realized Serra never answered her question.

"That was a nice sleep," Nino rubbed her eyes and stretched, "I wonder what's for breakfast."

She washed up in the next door bathroom after waking up. Then she followed a delicious aroma in the air to the kitchen. In the kitchen, she saw a teacup jumping around. She bent down and tapped it gently. The teacup immediately jumped back.

"Who-who are you?" the teacup muttered fearfully.

"I'm Nino. I'm a guest I suppose. Are you um, what did Serra say, Flora, Florian, Flower?" Nino pondered aloud.

"Um. You know my mom?" the teacup asked.

"Yes. She kindly showed me my room yesterday," Nino smiled.

"Oh okay. I-I'm Florina, her daughter," Florina said blushing.

"Florina! That's it!" Nino said loudly in recognition but apologized when she saw Florina shrank back a little.

"It's okay. I'm just bad with loud noises is all," Florina mumbled, then offered to take Nino to the dining hall. Nino gratefully accepted.

In the dining room she saw a small feast. She also saw a candle stick holder talking to the Beast and Serra too. There was a clock in the corner watching the Beast carefully.

"Um, good morning," Nino gave a small wave to the group and another to the clock who gave her a small nod.

"You slept in," the Beast growled.

"Um sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to wake up early so I slept in," Nino's voice trailed off, a little embarrassed once she realized why the Beast was so peeved in the morning. He was waiting for her.

"Serra wouldn't let me start without you and Sain has been ranting to me," the Beast said, almost like she knew exactly what she was thinking, "Now sit down. I'm hungry."

Still it was sweet and made him seem less… well like a beast. She sat down and the Beast started tearing into his food. Now that was beast-like. She asked Serra why they weren't eating and Serra told her that they have no need to eat in this form. If they do, it was only for the taste since they literally have no room to place it all. Nino tried to enter into conversation with the Beast but failed admirably. She gave up and let the Beast eat his meal. Then she realized his name couldn't possibly be "the Beast" and admonished her own bad manners and stupidity.

"Um excuse me? Beast?" he glanced up at her so she took it as a sign to continue, "What's your name or is it actually the Beast?"

There was a long pause before the Beast muttered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry?" Nino asked.

The Beast gave her a cold look and repeated himself, "It's Jaffar."

"Oh. How lovely! Like the flower," Nino clapped her hands together.

"…That's a jasper," Jaffar corrected.

"Oh well. Close enough," Nino smiled.

Jaffar gave her an appraising look and then left just like that. Nino gave a huff and made to follow him. She was held back by the candle stick holder.

"Um Stick Holder?" Nino asked, "Can you let go?"

"Candle stick holder? My lady, I am a chandelier. Sain, the chandelier," Sain the chandelier said.

"But aren't chandeliers like those?" Nino asked pointing to one of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Chandeliers are more dignified in his life so just ignore him alright?" Serra interjected.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. I would not recommend following Jaffar. He has a mean streak to him," Sain said.

"I noticed," Nino joked.

"You have no idea. He fought in the Great War you know? Said to have killed his enemies and hung their heads on spears to frighten foes," Sain said darkly.

"You're joking right," Nino laughed uneasily. Serra and Sain exchanged looks but said nothing. The looks on their faces confirmed her fears.

"Oh my gosh. Why the hell are we all here then? We should leave," Nino said in panic.

"You realize we are ornaments right?" the clock said.

"Um. You are-"Nino began.

"Matthew," Sain indicated.

"Uh right. I remember now. You're the Beast's- I mean Jaffar's best friend," Nino clapped her hands together.

"Former best friend. We had a falling out," Matthew corrected.

"What happened?" Nino asked, remembering that was something she wanted to know.

"You don't need to know," Matthew said heavily.

There was a tense silence in the air that Nino decided to break, "So anyway. I guess I'll explore the castle."

"Alright but watch out for Jaffar," Serra warned.

Nino waved goodbye and explored the castle. She opened doors and found half of them empty. She found more enchanted ornaments but they quickly kicked her out. Now she knew what Serra meant by "isolating themselves from the others".

"What's this?" Nino stopped in front of a big double door.

The door was made of the same material as the other doors. Other than being two doors, it was the same in appearance as the others. But there was an ominous feeling behind the door, like there was something behind the door that would harm her.

Meanwhile Jaffar was behind the big double door. He was looking at a rose covered by a glass veil. It was the only thing on a glass table. It was enchanted and blood red. Unlike the other roses in the garden however, Jaffar knew this was unique in the world. Once the last petal falls, he would cease to be. Such was the curse he bestowed upon them. No, the curse Jaffar brought upon all of them.

"There is nothing I can do," Jaffar mumbled to himself.

Just then the door creaked open and Nino walked in, "Excuse me?"

"GET OUT!" Jaffar roared.

"I-I'm sorry," Nino yelped before running away.

"Huff. Great," Jaffar muttered to himself.

"You know you shouldn't do that to a young lady," Sain popped out with Serra and Matthew in tow.

"She's a sweet girl. Maybe she could help you out with the cur-" Serra puts in.

"No! I have my pride," Jaffar growled, "And I will not do something like that."

Serra looked dejected and left with a huff, "I was just trying to help."

Sain left with her giving Jaffar a sad shake of his head. Matthew stayed behind, company Jaffar really didn't want.

"Matthew, I-" Jaffar began.

"Don't even think about using someone like her again, not after Leila," Matthew spoke with a menacing tone.

It softened into a whisper but became even more chilling, "Do you really believe someone like you can escape this curse of hatred. You were the reason. Never forget that. Nothing has changed. You are still that worthless child that destroyed everything he cared about."

Those words struck a nerve with Jaffar. He was an illegitimate heir and Matthew knew that. They became best friends because Matthew never brought up his heritage or upbringing. How their trust has been broken and it was his fault.

Matthew left but not before taking one last shot, "What will you do? The rose is in bloom. You know what that means. Your time is growing shorter."

He closed the door, leaving Jaffar to his thoughts. Meanwhile Nino was in the kitchen chatting with Florina about how rude Jaffar was and that she had half a mind to leave. She stopped ranting when she noticed Florina in tears.

"I'm sorry," Florina sniffled, "It's just that you're the first friend I've made. My mother always said I was too timid so no one would talk to me."

"I'm sorry too. I was just so angry at the Beast that I never took into account how you would feel about listening to me," Nino apologized.

"It's okay. We're friends after all," Florina grinned.

"Hm. Speaking of friends, do you know what happened between Jaffar and Matthew? Nobody would tell me anything," Nino huffed.

"Not really. All I know is that it had to do with a girl named Leila," Florina explained.

"Leila huh? Who's she?" Nino asked.

"I don't know," Florina sighed, "I guess I'm not that helpful."

"It's fine. Let's talk about something else. What do you guys normally do for Christmas?" Nino asked cheerfully.

"Christmas? What's that?" Florina asked

There was a small pause before Nino yelled excitedly, "What? How did you never hear about Christmas? It's only like the most special, wonderful, and terrific holiday ever!"

Florina looked a bit scared and Nino felt bad again, "Um. I'm sorry. I just really like Christmas. It's like a family thing and did you hear knocking?"

Nino went to the front door and found her brothers and father wielding scary looking sickles and hoes in their hands demanding Nino back. The Beast looked tired.

"Give us back Nino!" Linus yelled.

"I already told you to calm down," Jaffar groaned rubbing his temple like he had a headache.

"You can have anyone else but not our baby sister," Lloyd said menacingly.

"If you did anything to my daughter, I will rip out your throat and shove it- Oh hey Nino- up your-Nino!" Brenda exclaimed as he saw Nino rush into his arms.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Brendan mussed her head.

Jaffar had a pained expression on his face but no one took heed. He quietly walked away but not before saying, "Take her back if you like. She is only giving me a headache."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Nino yelled at the retreating figure.

"That's great Nino. We can be a family again," Lloyd said affectionately.

"About that you guys. I would love to but I have some unfinished business here. Besides I made some friends who never celebrated Christmas. I have to show them what Christmas is," Nino said.

"But Nino. Christmas is about family," Brendan said.

"How can it be about family if one family never experienced it? I staying dad. Come visit springtime or something," Nino said as she closed the door in their shocked faces.

"Now what can I do for Christmas?" Nino muttered to herself as she made a list of what she would need.

On the day of the festivities, everything was set. There was a tree with all the trimmings including an angel on top. There was a feast that Serra and others made. There were ham, chicken, turkey, pies, cakes, and even an assortment of wild vegetables. There were mistletoe and other decorations. There was festive music and an all-around good cheer. It was so nice that the reclusive souls in the castle pitched in and helped with the party. Everyone was there except for Jaffar.

Nino knew where to find him though. He always seemed to be in that room with the rose. She wondered why. Well, right now her priority was to get him out there and celebrate the beauty of Christmas. She was walking and then turned a corner. Suddenly she met with a furry wall.

"Watch where you are going," Jaffar said darkly.

"Ah Jaffar. I was looking for you. Come on. Join us," Nino said cheerfully.

"I don't want to," Jaffar turned away and walked.

Nino closed the distance and persisted, "It'll be fun."

"I said no," Jaffar said as he lifted Nino and set her gently behind him.

"Wow. You're strong. My dad and brothers could do it too though. They say it's amazing I can eat as much as I do and not gain weight. I miss them," Nino sighed as she walked beside Jaffar.

"Then why didn't you return with them?" Jaffar stopped suddenly.

"I'm curious about this place and you. Until I'm satisfied, I'm not going to leave. Besides, you guys are so depressing. Someone needs to cheer this place up," Nino said.

"Hm," Jaffar began walking again.

Nino knew the destination now and persisted, "Come on. Join us for a little while."

They stopped in front of the door leading to the rose and Jaffar mumbled something incoherent, "I'm sorry?"

"I said no one wants me there. It's my fault they are monsters," Jaffar said bitterly.

"None of you would tell me anything but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Christmas is about peace so for one day, you can put aside your differences and be at ease," Nino said philosophically.

"He wouldn't want me there," Jaffar growled angrily. His true feelings were out.

"He? You mean Matthew? Seriously what happened between you guys?" Nino asked in hopes of an answer but getting none she continued, "Fine but you are missing out you know?"

Then Nino made to leave but Jaffar gripped her arm, "I'll go for one second. The minute I don't like it, I will leave."

"Okay," Nino smiled. Jaffar felt his face blush a little but ignored it.

When they entered the party, there was silence and Jaffar almost bolted right there. Nino however shouted for the music to play and the party went back to full swing. Heart still heavy, Jaffar made his way over to Matthew and was surprised he offered him a small glass of punch.

"It's Christmas. I can at least make peace with you for one day," Matthew said as he turned away. Jaffar smiled, knowing that this may lead to a new start or at least less animosity. To ask for more would be selfish.

The party went well. Everyone had a good time. The loners quickly started to meld into the castle works. More and more were working together. The walls were being repaired. The floors were never cleaner. The only places untouched were Jaffar's private study which contained the rose and the leaning tower. It was a huge comfort for Serra.

"I had to clean this entire place all by myself. Well, Sain and Florina helped too but that wasn't nearly enough. I was always exhausted. The others wouldn't help. Jaffar got in the way. Matthew was always brooding. I swear some people never-" Serra chatted with Nino.

Nino quickly learned that as long as Serra wasn't too stressed out or tired, Serra was a chatterbox. It was nice though. Serra was like a mom. Nino noticed Sain's gazes at Serra and brought it up to him one day.

"Do you love her?" Nino asked fully prepared to getting no answers as usual.

She was pleasantly surprised when he answered, "I do but she loves Matthew. I'm not man enough to take her away from him."

"Why? Does he love her too?" Nino asked curiously.

"No. He probably doesn't even know about her feelings or he never showed any inclination that he does," Sain scoffed.

"Then why?" Nino asked.

"He needs her much more than I do," Sain said as he quietly walked away.

"That's not true. It's tearing you up inside," Nino thought sadly.

Time passed quietly and quickly. There seemed to always be something to do or a new book to read in Jaffar's study. He finally allowed her access in the last few months. She had found a large collection of old works and favorites. She also saw the rose in all its glory.

It was disappointing. The beautiful flower saw earlier was no more. The leaves were yellowing. Petals were darkening and falling. The flower seems to symbolize the mood in the castle and specifically in Jaffar. She loved spending time with him despite the teasing she got from Serra, Sain, and surprisingly Florina. He listened to her and was not afraid to voice his opinions. He was still reclusive but he has opened up a lot. He was a kind, sweet, and, though a bit rude, honest individual.

Nowadays he was grumpier, meaner, and all together more reclusive. He also had bad morning breath. Basically he was back to how he was when they first met. Nino did not like that.

When she inquired about the change, he snapped, "Go away. You don't understand."

To which she shouted, "How can I understand when no one would tell me anything!"

Jaffar gave her a sad look and told her the whole story. He told her about the friendship he had with Matthew, about how they were raised together and were closer than most actual blood siblings. He told her about his father Nergal and how he was a tyrant. He told her about Matthew's love Leila and how she was killed by his father for supposed treachery and how his promise to protect her failed. Finally he told her about Matthew's curse, the very curse that warped him into a beast and everyone else into ornaments.

"But-but why? Why would he hold a grudge against you? You tried your best didn't you?" Nino cried in Jaffar's arms.

"After Leila's execution, Matthew charged my father with a sword. I… intervened and as a result my father lived and Matthew was imprisoned," Jaffar sighed, "Was I wrong to stop him? I just wanted my best friend to be there. I didn't want him to die. Was that wrong of me?"

There was a pause but Nino shook her head, "No you did the right thing. If you didn't stop him then he would have been killed. Once you are dead, you can't do anything."

"But still, maybe I should've let him die that day," Jaffar said.

Nino looked up and saw a single tear fall down the Beast's eyes and smiled a gentle smile, "You are so warm Jaffar. You may act gruff and mean but deep inside, you are just another human being. You have been hurt. You have lost so much. But you turn all the anger and hatred towards yourself, bearing the hurt all on your own, in the hopes for a better future. Never think so little of yourself. You deserve happiness too you know?"

Jaffar pursed his lips for a bit but eventually smiled a real smile, one that hid nothing of him, "Thank you Nino."

"You're welcome," Nino smiled back as she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Months passed and Jaffar's change became much more evident. He was more open and friendly. There was a general feeling of good will in the castle from him to the inhabitants and back. But as time went on, Nino grew more and more worried. The rose was almost dead. One petal remained. Jaffar had until dawn.

Nino tried to persuade Matthew but could never find him. Jaffar told her to leave the matter to him but he made no progress either. Serra and Sain tried to help but to no avail. Soon it became apparent. The time has finally arrived.

There was a great feast that night with everyone's attendance besides Matthew. Even Linus, Lloyd, and Brendan were there. They ate their fill with the Reed men glaring at Jaffar throughout the whole thing.

"I don't see what Nino sees in him," Linus growled.

"I don't either," Lloyd agreed.

"Quiet you two. This is their last night together. Show some tact," Brendan said sadly, his heart breaking for his little girl.

After dinner, the Reed men went to the guest rooms. Nino and Jaffar chose to stay out on the balcony. Nino wanted to stay up with Jaffar until dawn. A few hours later she fell asleep resting on Jaffar's shoulders. Before that, she made him promise to wake her up before dawn. Jaffar agreed and contented himself with looking at the stars and Nino's sleeping face.

"I'm going to miss everyone," Jaffar thought sadly as he felt sleep take him.

It was well past the afternoon before Nino woke up and discovered a stranger sleeping next to her. Her first thought was his identity. Then it was what she should do. Then she realized it was the afternoon and Jaffar didn't keep his promise to wake her up before dawn. Almost as soon as she thought all that, she broke down in tears.

"Jaffar's gone!" she cried.

"Can you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep here," Jaffar's voice rang out next to her.

"Jaffar? Where are you, you jerk?" Nino cried louder.

"I'm right here. What's the problem?" Jaffar's voice trailed off as he got up and looked at his hands. They were human hands.

"I'm back? This isn't a dream is it? I'm alive?" Jaffar said pinching himself to make sure he wasn't really dreaming. If this was a dream, he hoped it would never end.

Nino quickly tackled him to the ground and cried in his arms. That was when he knew he was going to be alright.

"Don't cry Nino. There's nothing to cry about," Jaffar said sweetly.

"I-I thought I lost you. I thought I was too late," Nino cried louder.

"Too late for what?" Jaffar asked.

"I was going to say goodbye to you without telling you that I love you," Nino blurted out.

"Thank you," Jaffar said those two words and they conveyed everything he felt for her.

He called for a celebration in eight days, just in time for Christmas. Everyone was all too happy to do as he wished. Their curse was lifted as well. Brendan gave his rather reluctant blessing to the happy couple. Funny how he liked Jaffar well enough when he was going to die, but now he hated him. Seeing his daughter's happy face made it easier but not by much. Matthew was never seen for these eight days.

On the day of the feast, everyone paired off to dance. Serra was dancing with Sain and Florina was talking to a lad her age. Nino believed his name was Wil with one "L". The celebration was even more happy and festive than the one of the previous year. No one even noticed a black shadow creep across the hall. The shadow stopped in front of Florina.

"Like the party kid?" Matthew said eliciting a gasp from Florina when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. Matthew! You startled me but yes, very much so. How about you?" Florina smiled.

"Oh. It's a great party. Very loud and… lively. Take care kid," Matthew grinned before leaving her.

"That was weird," Florina thought, but just then Wil came back with two cups of punch and she quickly forgot about it.

"Hey Serra?" Matthew said uncertainly. He was prepared to say it. He practiced these words for days fully knowing her reaction.

"Matthew! You're here. Where have you been? Everyone was worried about you. How do you like the party? Don't Jaffar and Nino make such a good couple?" Serra said in one breath but before she can say more Matthew cut in.

"One at a time alright," Matthew smirked.

Serra took a deep breath and restrained herself from barraging him with questions, "Where were you?"

"Here and there," Matthew said. Serra waited for him to say more but no more details were given.

"Alright then. Are you enjoying yourself?" Serra asked a bit annoyed.

"Well enough," Matthew gave another vague answer.

"Are you okay with this? Jaffar and Nino I mean," Serra almost whispered the last one.

"Yes. I am. If I wasn't, I would have never rescinded the curse," Matthew had a pained look on his face.

"Why did you do it anyways? I thought you hated him," Serra asked softly clutching his arm as if she was afraid he would just disappear again.

"I… may have hated him in the beginning but by the time Nino showed up I was over it. But when Nino showed such fervor in helping Jaffar, I got angry again and was prepared to let him die. At the end of the day though, I couldn't let her suffer like I did," Matthew said fully aware that what he was about to do would make him the worst hypocrite.

"That was kind of you," Serra blushed still clutching his arm.

"No I'm not. If I were, I would have told you straight away. Serra. I'm sorry. I don't love you," Matthew sighed saying the hardest words that may make her cry.

Sure enough, Serra started crying and Matthew held her, "What?"

"I-I don't love you. I knew from the beginning about you and me but I was happy someone can love me. I'm sorry," Matthew whispered softly.

"Why? Why now? Why not later or sooner?" Serra croaked.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said again.

"Don't. Just don't," Serra sobbed, "We are both so cruel. Never being honest."

"Sain," Matthew began.

"I know. I knew everything too. I knew you would never love me. Sain does. But I still fell in love with you," Serra shivered.

"One way or another, everything must end tonight," Matthew said before extracting himself from Serra's embrace and exited the hall.

No sooner did he exit then Sain shoved him against a wall, "What did you do? Why is she crying?"

"I told her the truth that I didn't love her," Matthew replied softly.

"What?" Sain's grip loosened a little.

"I told her everything and it turned out she knew everything as well," Matthew chuckled a little.

"Then about me?" Sain asked unsurely.

"She knew that as well. This is your chance. Don't waste it," Matthew shrugged off Sain's hands and walked away, to the room where the rose was kept. In there he found Jaffar.

"Why are you here when the party is out there?" Matthew said.

Jaffar didn't seem to be surprised, "I knew you would look for me someday. Everything must end tonight after all." Jaffar turned to face Matthew.

"Walk with me?" Matthew inclined. Jaffar nodded and followed Matthew up a spiral staircase, the way to the leaning tower.

"This tower," Jaffar began.

"It was the place I tried to kill your father and the place you stopped me," Matthew supplied.

"Matthew, I never wanted," Jaffar said.

"I know. It was never your fault," Matthew opened the door to the room at the top, "Do you remember the significance of "everything must end tonight"?"

"Yeah. It means no matter what our fates cannot be changed and there will only be one outcome. So what is your purpose in dragging me here?" Jaffar asked before catching an object Matthew tossed at him, "This is-"

"A sword. Let's end this Jaffar," Matthew gave a sad smile.

"But why?" Jaffar huffed as he blocked a slash aimed at his neck, "You're serious."

"I'm tired Jaffar," Mathew said as he swung again.

The fight went on like that for a while with Jaffar only blocking. But the fight must end so Jaffar caught the downward slash Matthew made and flicked the sword out of Matthew's hands. Just then, the tower started to fall. There was a single window in the room. It looked out into the courtyard below and was reinforced by bars. Time however has weakened the bars so when Matthew crashed into them they easily gave way.

"Matthew!" Jaffar cried as he went over to the window to find Matthew clinging onto the windowsill with one hand, "Hold on. I'll get you."

"Jaffar. Sorry. I'm going to leave first alright?" Matthew smiled before falling to his end.

"No. Why?" Jaffar screamed as he watched his friend fall to his end.

It was a grand funeral. Jaffar spared no expenses. The fall left Matthew's body intact. There was a lot of blood but it was hidden by newly fallen snow. It was snowing during the funeral. Somehow the snow made the scene infinitely more depressing.

The women were crying a river. Even some of the men were crying. Those who knew him mourned him. Others like the Reed men were better off but understood the pain of loss. The funeral, at Jaffar's command, would span seven days for everyday until the New Year. Each day until then would be in dedication to him.

At the start of the New Year, there was no feast, no celebration. Matthew's death really shook up the castle but it also started a new chain of events. After the mourning period, Jaffar finally let go of his past. Serra got over Matthew and fell in love with Sain.

Sain and Serra married first in June. Serra was two months pregnant. There were complications and a lot of arguments but the couple got married and became very happy until Serra's next contraction.

Nino and Jaffar married in June the following year. They had their share of troubles as well. When the Reed men found out Nino was pregnant, it was said they camped outside the castle for a week waiting for their chance to wipe Jaffar off the face of the planet. That was a lie. They camped out for two weeks. Apparently Serra provided them with food and blankets to extend their stay. Jaffar was angry.

In the end though, the greatest trouble came for Florina when she announced her wedding to Wil and her unexpected pregnancy. It was said young Wil was visited by three spirits who looked a lot like Nino, Sain, and Serra. The "spirits" made it clear that he would suffer eternal torment if Florina was ever hurt.

The weddings at Jaffar's expense were grand and beautiful. The pregnancies weren't as nice. Serra had two miscarriages before giving birth to twins. Nino had a beautiful baby girl who Jaffar doted on and a baby boy who was a little monster at the age of four. Florina had two baby girls who she protected fiercely especially from Nino's boy Matthew.

Twenty years later, Serra died with Sain following four days later. They had grand funerals. Jaffar retired at this point and gave his castle to his son who married Florina's daughter Fiora. Jaffar and Nino lived out their days at a remote cottage near the castle so they may visit their friends and family.


End file.
